blood eyes
by Twilight222
Summary: Renesmee cullen never had a mind of her own. Her family always would declare what was best for her. That was until she had enough.
1. prologe

**Nessie**

**Bright red eyes. Others saw it as blood, hate and fear,but to me those eyes belonged to the man i love. My name is reneseme Cullen, and I'm hopelessly in love with a voultri guard.**


	2. The begining of forever

Nessie pov

MOTHERS there over bearing, overprotective and just unnecessary, well minus the fact that they give birth and all. But mine Isabella Marie swan Cullen had to be the worst of them all. I couldn't do anything...at all. I could get injured by playing video games, by swimming, and by running, which I love to do. My family understands, well apart from my dad at times, they all think she's insane when it comes to me. I mean I'm not a little girl anymore I'm physically 15 I can make my own decisions.

"RENESMEE!" my mother yelled,"where are you sweetie!" Can I not be up more then 10 minutes before she must throw herself at me?

"Up here mother," I called. She burst through the door with a huge smile on her face and skipped over and kissed my cheeks. I pulled away, she frowned but then smiled again.

"Were gonna have so much fun today! Were going to go to the dress store to get more of those dresses I love on you, then were going to go on a picnic just you and me how does that sound?" Horrible terrible disgusting, I'd rather die," then were going to see Jacob the love of your life!"

Jacob ewe. I don't like him I've been forced into this relationship because she's sorry she didn't choose him and it hurt him. NOT MY FAULT MOM!

"UH mom I actually have plans with uncle Emmett and jasper today, sorry"

"Honey! You can't do that you could get hurt! No no no your coming with me!" she complained. My dad asked me to put up with her but now I'm done. Screw you dad!

"Hell no mom! IM DONE I'm not putting up with this anymore I hate the stupid clothes you make me wear! I hate that I always have to be with you every second of everyday! And guess what mom I DON'T EVEN LIKE JACOB!" I stormed past her out of the room, Alice handed me a bag and pulled up a suitcase behind her.

"Its about time!" she said smiling,"now go!" I hopped onto my car and pulled out of drive way. I already knew my destination. Italy.

the plane was long and boring. Watching movies I've seen before isn't fun. I had a million questions in my head. What if they attack me? What if they send me away? Would they do that? Hopefully not.

when the plane landed I was close to shaking because of my nerves. SHIT! I need a ride to volretta and I can't use my credit card. My crazy parents, well crazy mother, would track it. Freaks. Am I that opposed to grand theft auto? Nah. I want something fast though. This is going to be hard. I'm VERY hard to please. HOLY SHIT! I FOUND IT ! THE PERFECT CAR! Its the Shelby Super-cars Ultimate Aero Twin Turbo. Who the hell would leave a car like that in the airport parking lot. AH well who cares...ITS MINE NOW! OK so I hot wired the car and drove to my new future my new life.

"Aro will see you now miss Cullen." called Gianna from the desk across the room. I got up and followed her to the grand double doors. I took a deep breath then pulled them open. There sitting in the three thrones were Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The rulers of the vampire world. The most feared.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius. I'm going to cut to the case. I want to join you and your coven. I want to be a full vampire. I Am not happy with my family or how they are trying to control my life. I'm done with it." I spoke like a robot. I don't no why but my voice sounded weird. Not like me. However i meant ever thing i said. I was no longer happy with my family. I felt I would be welcomed here. When ever we went to visit the Volturi or when they came to visit us to check on my grow and habits, I always had a good relationship with most of the guards, Felix and Demetri like me. So does Jane and Alec. When you have the witch twins on your side it doesn't take long for everyone to like you too.

"We would be overjoyed to have you join the guard Renesmee. And we would be honored to turn you into a full vampire. Welcome to your new home. Welcome to Volretta." Aro exclaimed," you will be changed tomorrow by myself. Alec! Jane! Come show our newest member to their room!"

"Jane is out master," came a voice from the shadows," but I would be more then happy to show Nessie to her room." Ah it was Alec. He looked the same.(A/N: I no Alec is like 5 foot but for the sake of the story Alec will be about 6'1) He had brown hair and big red eyes that were once blue. His hair went to just above his eyebrow and was longer in the back. I do have to say he looked pretty good. We walked to my room in silence.

"So I have to ask,"Alec said with a smirk," why did you leave your precious Cullen clan?"

"My mother. I was done with them. They always thought they knew what was best from me when they really didn't. Maybe if they had left me alone a little bit more instead of throwing themselves at me every 2 freaking seconds."

"Questo è così stupido. Perché dovrebbero farlo a voi. Si chiama spazio personale." Alec spoke quickly in Italian.

"Um No Comprendo?" I giggled back. He laughed.

"I'm sorry il mio amore, I forgot that you don't speak Italian that's so stupid. Why would they do that to you. It's called personal space." he said simply. What's il mio amore mean? I don't want to sound like a complete moron by asking him so I'll just let it go.

"Well,"Alec said as we came to a halt in front of a door," this is your room. My room is right across the hall and Jane's room is the door to your right."

I opened the doors and stepped into my new room. To say it was gorgeous was an understatement it was beautiful so beautiful you couldn't even describe it. The walls were painted black with red almost ribbon like patterns(A/N: I play on a travel softball team and our colors are red and black so get used 2 hearing those to colors LOL :) ) the bed was a dark purple that matched the room perfectly. There was a tall book case holding numerous books and then there was a desk to the side. Then, I entered the bathroom it was beautiful.

"this rooms amazing Alec! Did you no I was coming or something it fits me perfectly thank you!"I cried throwing my arms around him in a big hug.

"your welcome Ness,"he responded with his arms still around me," we only give the best for you." Then Jane burst into the room and threw her arms around me pushing Alec out of the way.

"YOU FINALLY DITCH THOSE LOSERS!"Jane cried," ITS ABOUT TIME YOU GOT YOUR SORRY ASS TO LIVING WIT US!"

I only smiled and returned Jane's hug. For once in my life I felt at home.


End file.
